camoshoeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Bass Guitarist Sweep
Bass Guitarist Sweep is a relative newcomer to the Camo Shoe Club, even more so than Astroshad. She joined it because, sure, why not? Mostly because she became close friends with Celery in the late spring/early summer of 2010 and thought it would make him like her better. All About Sweep Sweep joined the Camo Shoe Club at the ripe old age of seventeen, making her one of the oldest members. She is now eighteen, making her the only current, non-expelled member of the club who is an adult. Her best friends are Astroshad and Celery, but almost never at the same time due to past traumatic events. Also, YES, she is a girl on the internets. Although that fad is older than Methuselah and she's been through speculation about her gender so many times already that she really doesn't want to hear about it anymore. (She is, in fact, in possession of female genitalia. Inquiring about them warrants a complete banning from access to them forever, not that you ever really had a chance unless your intelligence and verbosity-bordering-on-pretension were on the same level as Colin Meloy, who you've probably never heard of...) She spends a lot of her time on TVTropes, which ruined her life. When not on TVTropes, she can be found on Allmusic searching for new bands, or on Facebook trolling stupid people discreetly. Or reading. Or at her Youth Partnership seeking suitable males and contributing to society. Or sleeping. Probably just sleeping. She is a director of movie films, and collaborated on a critically acclaimed short film with Celery, who is her cinematographer FOR LIFE. Recently renounced her career as a director of movie films in favor of a less-taxing career in writing booky works for children and teenagers (and sometimes adults). Has Celery employed as editor instead, because she does not want him to be a poor insane homeless man rambling about Pink Floyd. In the event that she returns to the career of filmmaking, which is now merely a hobby, Celery will remain cinematographer. Really does not know what, in the name of Snipe, she is going to do with her life. She plans on working at The Establishment as a teacher at least temporarily, though. She continues to write and is writing a "roman a clef" about the exploits of the CSC. More than slightly insane, mostly in a good way. Briefly resided in a crazy box during the summer for being insane in a bad way. She got better, though, and after an entire school year of nervous breakdowns, a brief period of Celery hating, and other such dilemmas, is much happier, although still very lonely and incredibly single. Does not actually have the ability to play the bass guitar, or any instrument other than the kazoo or the electric triangle. Is learning the ukulele and attempting to start the band Sweep along with Astroshad and other, non-CSC friends. They will be very much in the vein of The Decemberists, a band that Sweep has been obsessed with for about a year. You see, Sweep is very much what one would consider a "hipster," and though hipsters are an enemy of the CSC, Sweep is considered a friend nonetheless because she is far kinder than the average one. She reads more than is humanly possible, mostly because she is not actually human. If she could figure out how to add one of those content-listing whatevers, she'd go into more detail. Alas, not yet. She plans on writing children's books, as noted above. Much, much more cunning than one would suppose at first impression. Basically the brains and rationality behind the CSC which, considering the aforementioned origin story, is a terrifying concept. So yeah, cross her and die. :D External links Greetings From Planet Mirth - Sweep's blog. Category:Members